hacer un puente
by SameShitAsYesterday
Summary: la amistad es una cosa muy rara pero valiosa. Es traída a cada una de nuestras vidas cuando más la necesitamos, pero si no la cuidamos, pueden pasar cosas malas. es la historia de como Pequeño Kurt y Pequeño Blaine se conocen y una pequeña aventura.


**_Hacer un puente_  
**

Era día de escuela otra vez. Y Kurt quería llegar al edificio lo más pronto posible para encontrarse con su mejor amigo, Blaine. Ellos eran inseparables desde que se conocieron hace un año. A partir de ese primer día de ambos en la escuela, nadie dudaba de que ellos eran los mejores amigos en todo el mundo, como se aseguraban de repetirlo a cada rato.

Llegaron al colegio y entonces el pequeño de ojos celestes vio a Blaine en la puerta, esperándolo como siempre y se acordó de cómo se habían conocido.

Flashback

Hacía cinco minutos que había entrado al colegio, solo cinco minutos, y ya se quería ir. No es que no quisiera aprender. El problema era que él sabía que era diferente a los otros niños. No sabía cómo ni porque, pero al parecer al resto le molestaba que Kurt siendo varón tenga una mochila rosa. Y a cada persona que le preguntaba porque su mochila era rosa, el simplemente le respondía:

-porque el rosa es mi color favorito.

Todos los chicos de su edad (5 o 6 años) estaban fenomenal con esa respuesta, ninguno consideraba realmente importante que a Kurt le gustara un color de niñas, era un poco raro sí, pero nada de otro mundo. Pero esa ley parecía no aplicarse a los niños más grandes. Ellos le decían un montón de cosas, pero la que más se repetía era marica. Pero el no entendía lo que significaba, hasta que le pregunto a uno de los chicos si sabía que era esa extraña palabra. Luego de que le explicaran su significado, Kurt no entendió todo, pero si lo suficiente como para saber que se estaban burlando de él. Y a nadie le gusta que se burlen de uno, menos si son más grandes y no hay posibilidad de que te puedas defender. Así que Kurt se fue derecho al baño y se sentó arriba de la tapa del inodoro a llorar.

-no te preocupes- escuchó que decía alguien al otro lado de la puerta.- yo no creo que seas nada de eso. Debes ser la persona más original que conozco para traer una mochila rosa. Me llamo Blaine. Ahora por favor, sal de ahí para que podamos hablar normalmente porque me asusta tener que hablarle a una puerta-

Y Kurt rió, porque ese chico era bastante gracioso y por su voz se dio cuenta de que no era un grande, sino un chico de su edad.

Y Blaine casi se desmaya cuando escucho esa risa, porque era el sonido más lindo que había escuchado alguna vez. Entonces se prometió a si mismo que haría a Kurt feliz para poder volver a escuchar esa risa que tanto le gustaba.

-gracias por no decir nada malo de mi- dijo Kurt cuando salió del cubículo en el cual se había encerrado

-de nada. Cómo te llamas?-

-Kurt-

-qué lindo nombre, Kurt-

-gracias-

-ahora me dirías porque llorabas exactamente?-

-pero si ya sabes-

-es que no entiendo lo que significa-

-yo mucho tampoco, pero sé que es algo malo, para reírse de mi-

-te prometo que nunca me voy a reír de vos-

-queres ser mi mejor amigo?-

-claro!-

Y ahí, en un baño sucio y mojado, uno con marcas de lágrimas en sus ojos y el otro con una sonrisa que alumbraba todo el lugar, sellaron el pacto de amistad que un año después seguiría intacto.

* * *

Presente

Kurt llegó a la puerta, saludo a su papá con un beso en la mejilla y un "hasta luego" y salió corriendo del auto a abrazar a su mejor amigo.

-hola Kurt- Dijo Blaine después de que este lo soltara

-hola Blaine- respondió igualmente el pequeño castaño

Y un poco riendo y otro poco jugando, entraron al aula.

La consigna de ese día era fácil, había que dibujar un puente, en un lado había que dibujarse a uno mismo y del otro lado había que dibujar lo que más quisieran en el mundo. Tarea fácil, pensó Kurt. Y empezó a colorear su dibujo. Cuando terminó de pintar, no se preocupó porque su dibujo fuera muy diferente que el resto de sus compañeros, que no sea un balón de futbol o sus padres, porque él ya había aceptado que era diferente del resto pero no por eso menos especial. Aun dolía cuando los mayores se burlaban de él, pero ahora no estaba solo por lo que no se iba a llorar al baño. Porque ahora estaba con Blaine, quien le decía que no los escuchara, que estaban mal de la cabeza o cosas parecidas. Y Kurt se reía de sus teorías porque él sabía que tenía razón, que aunque no todos puedan apreciarlo, el era una persona especial, porque tenía el mejor amigo del mundo.

-Hey Kurt, me ayudas a arreglar mi dibujo? Es que no soy tan bueno dibujando como vos.

Eso era normal, que Kurt terminara arreglando los trazos torpes y blandos de Blaine con sus finas y prolijas líneas era cosa de todos los días. Lo que no se esperó fue que sus dibujos sean totalmente iguales pero al revés. En una punta, estaba Blaine, con sus rulos marrón oscuro que parece negro y sus ojos verde-marrón-dorado. Y del otro lado estaba Kurt, con su pelo despeinado rubio y sus ojos azules que parecen pedazos de cielo y océano. Porque lo que Kurt más quería en el mundo era a Blaine y lo que Blaine más quería en el mundo era a Kurt y eso estaba bien, porque ellos eran los mejores amigos del universo. Y los mejores amigos del universo se quieren tanto el uno al otro que no puede vivir sin él, como Kurt y Blaine. Pero aunque no lo sepan ahora, lo suyo era más que mejores amigos del universo, más que cualquier otra cosa que los amigos conozcan, porque aquellos dos pequeños, cada uno con sus dudas, sus miedos y sus caprichos, cosas que les molestaban, otras que les agradaban, eran almas gemelas, unidas para terminar con su sufrimiento.


End file.
